Gundam Seed: Stars Among Us
by RedRat8
Summary: A One-Shot idea for a possible story that I might do in the future. It may not be original or interesting, but I hope to put in a story idea that could be regarded as fun to read. A What If Story idea in which the Atlantic Federation never rose out of the Reconstruction Wars but an entirely different nation instead. The North American Federation or NAF. Hope you guys enjoy it.


_"_ _They say the sands of time are cruel to those who cherish their lives. But people forget that humans are even crueler than anything that Mother Nature can throw at them. We must always remember to preserve the peace of today for the generations ahead of us. Thus, I declare the Founding of the North American Federation."_

End of the speech given by the First President of NAF.

* * *

A space shuttle was seen heading for the Heliopolis Space Colony and soon as the shuttle reached the colony and docked at one of its space docks. The shuttle pilot soon breathed as he did a system check to make sure that everything was working fine before he nodded and spoke into the intercom.

"This is you Pilot speaking of the flight shuttle Helios, we have arrived at our destination of Heliopolis Colony, please prepare to disembark, and remember to gather all of your carry-on items with you, and if they are forgotten, the items will be sent to the Heliopolis Lost and Found, where you can pick up or recover lost items. This is Pilot Henry Vars speaking, and we, the crew of the Helios thank you for flying with us." He said as he finished the announcement as the passengers began to get up and disembark in an orderly line.

As the civilians were moving out to get to the Heliopolis Colony, three particular people in the First-Class Aisle of the shuttle were at forefront to get into Heliopolis Colony. The first man was a man of a fair skin complexion, black hair, brown eyes, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, and he was wearing a black business suit carrying a computer bag with him, the second one was a man who was also in his mid-twenties, but had tanned skin, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair, while he was wearing a brown business suit while wearing a pair of shades. The third and final member of their team was a woman with pale skin, long back length hair, and clear blue eyes, she was wearing a secretary outfit with the miniskirt, stockings, high heels and everything, and she was currently browsing something on her tablet.

As soon as the trio got off the shuttle and into Heliopolis itself, they went for their luggage that was dropped off for them and soon exited the docks in which they saw the inside of the colony and took a moment to inhale and look at the sight around them. before one of them spoke up.

"Man, this is Heliopolis Colony, can you believe how amazing this place looks?" The brown suited man spoke up with a smile on his face as the woman nodded but the black suited man looked around for a moment.

"I do understand what you mean, Jacob, this place is beautiful to see." The woman said with a small smile forming on her face. "I heard that Heliopolis has a good series of restaurants that are you can only get in the Orb Union and nowhere else. I do want to explore that rumor later on." The woman said with an excited look on her face as she started to drool a bit at the food that was available.

"Focus, Jacob, Natasha." The black suited man spoke up rather sternly and seriously. "We have our duties to accomplish, if we finished our job first, then we can check out those places you mentioned but until then, we are on the job." He reminded them as both Jacob and Natasha nodded in affirmation.

Soon an electric car pulled up to them and they got their luggage on board before the three of them got in and the black suited man typed in the location of where he needed to go to and soon the car drove them to where they need to be. After about fifteen minutes worth of driving, they soon arrived at their location, which was a hotel that was used for VIP guests as it was close to another space dock and it was closer to where their mission would take place at.

Morgenroete Incorporated.

Soon the three of them got out with their luggage and soon walked into the hotel, where a receptionist is free and soon the black suited man approached her. "Excuse me." The black suited man spoke up as the receptionist perked up at the attention to see the trio approaching her. "We like to call in our reservation for this hotel please."

The receptionist nodded happily. "Certainly sir, may I have your name to know who is it that is reserving a room at our hotel please?" She asked kindly.

The name is David Rogers." He replied. "I made reservations last week on Tuesday." He added in for clarification as the receptionist typed away at the keyboard and looked him up and nodded as she input the information that she was given.

"Ah sir, it is good to have you here." She said with a smile as she soon got up and soon went up to one of the mini-lockers behind her and inputted a code before it flashed green to open up to reveal a trio of cards. "Here is your keycards sir." She said as she gave them to David. "Your room is on the Penthouse Suite, thank you for picking the Midsummer's Night Hotel and we hope you enjoy your stay." She said with a smile as the David nodded back and motioned for Natasha and Jacob to follow him.

Soon the trio got on one of the elevators and soon inputted the keycard for the Penthouse Suite and soon got up there while waiting silently. And as the bell dinged, they got off on their floor and soon entered the Penthouse Suite and put dropped their luggage on the couch. Soon David got up and pulled the blindfolds on the windows, while Jacob got out an electronic bug detector from his luggage and scanned the place while Natasha looked around for anything that can be used to detect on them through the vents or anything and set up a white noise generator at each of them before the three of them nodded.

"Clear." David said.

"Clear." Jacob replied.

"Clear." Natasha chimed in. "The place is clean and secure boss, we are officially free of any curious ears trying to learn anything about us and the likes." She reported.

David nodded. "Good." He replied as the trio got their luggage save for one and opened it up to reveal classified military black ops gear, ranging from visors, armored pilot suits, mini EMP emitters, guns, ammo, knives, cameras, recorders, and so on. Under a layer of normal clothes naturally.

"Everything looks okay boss." Jacob spoke up as he checked the heart radar and nodded in satisfaction to see that it can detect heartbeats of everyone around him.

"Nothing's wrong with our Pilot Suits and their small thruster packs as well." Natasha nodded in satisfaction as she examined the suits with an approving look.

David was looking through the tablet that Natasha had and nodded in approval when he typed in a secret password with DNA verification to see a camera showing three important things. "Our Mobile Suits are here and close to our hotel by the docks, so if it does come down to it, we can engage in an instant." He replied as both Natasha and Jacob nodded at that with a grin. "Now listen up you two, let us do a quick recap of our mission." David said as he pointed to Jacob. "What are we here for?"

"We are here to investigate claims of the Earth Alliance using Morgenroete to build them Mobile Suits for their war with ZAFT." Jacob replied.

"Excellent." David nodded as he looked through the details of the mission." What is to be done once we have confirmation or experience an attack by ZAFT Mobile Suits?" He asked as he looked to Natasha.

"Once we have confirmation, we get back in touch with High Command to let them know as soon as possible. And if a battle erupts on this colony, we are to protect it to the best of our abilities, to make sure that the civilians are not caught up in their rampage." Natasha replied.

David nodded. "Good, and now remember, we are to keep ourselves under these fake names for now, so don't even think about responding to our real names here, understood?" He said with a warning tone as both Jacob and Natasha nodded. "Good, now rest up, we begin our mission tomorrow morning 7 AM sharp." He ordered as both Jacob and Natasha went out to the elevator to explore the place.

"See you soon boss!" Natasha called out cheerfully as she held Jacob firmly by the shoulder before the elevator closed on them leaving David by himself to sigh in exasperation.

"Damn it Sasha." David muttered as he looked through the final luggage that had their disguises for infiltration into Morgenroete. And started checking them for the mission.

* * *

Far away from the Colony of Heliopolis, a quartet of ZAFT ships were watching the colony of Heliopolis with careful eyes. One in particular, was a masked man in a white uniform, was examining the sight of the space colony with a furrowed look.

"Commander Rau!" Someone spoke up as Rau blinked underneath his mask to see that it was Captain Ades. "I was wondering where you were, the mission starts tomorrow, and you were not in your room." Ades spoke up.

Rau hummed at that. "I see, well I can understand where you're coming from." He replied as he looked back to the colony. "Personally, I think it is quite foolish for us to even consider attacking Orb just to get Mobile Suits, even if it is supposed to be next generation, state of the art ones made for the Earth Alliance." He replied calmly as Ades looked shocked.

"Sir, but this is an important mission to prevent the Earth Alliance from getting something to even the grounds and prevent them from getting even more dangerous weapons." Ades pointed out.

"Exactly, we are here to fight the EA forces, not Orb." He stressed out. "Keep in mind, if Morgenroete can make such Mobile Suits, then chances are that they can do it again for the Orb Union and imagine how would they react when they learned that one of their colonies was attacked by ZAFT forces." He pointed out.

Ades took a moment to think about it before he paled at the thought. "This could easily turn into a two-front war with them!" He gasped out.

"Three." Rau corrected as Ades blinked at that. "It would be a three-front war, or have you forgotten about the North American Federation?" He pointed out as Ades blinked and if possible gotten paler.

"Their Mobile Suits outperform our GINN type Mobile Suits with ease." He whispered as Rau nodded.

"As you may have forgotten, the North American Federation is one of the most powerful neutral nations on Earth with their own space colonies and space military." Rau replied. "Not to mention, they formed a defensive pact treaty with Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia after the Reconstruction War period, and even today, you can consider NAF to be on very good terms with Orb." He added in.

"If that is the case, then why don't you call off this mission then?" Ades asked as Rau scoffed.

"Because that would be treason Ades, and that can get us all into trouble with the Defense Committee." He explained. 'Not to mention doing this would allow me to help accelerate the cycle of hatred better and drag humanity into nothing.' He thought sinisterly to himself.

* * *

"Well that was very fun!" Natasha chirped as she stretched her arms into the sky as Jacob looked at her in amusement. "Who would have thought their steak house, sushi places, pizza chain, and their gyro stands would be so good?" She said with a very satisfied look on her face.

"It was good." Jacob admitted before he smirked at Natasha. "But it was even funnier just watching you take up on their food challenges and winning." He recalled with mirth upon seeing the gasping and jaw dropping expression on all those chefs and waiters. "Seriously, how do you not gain any weight?" He asked in morbid interest.

"That." Natasha started off. "Is a secret." She said as she winked at him causing him to sigh. "But here's a hint." She said as she got close to him. "I do gain weight, it's just that the nutrients go somewhere else." She whispered as Jacob blinked at that.

Then he turned red at what she was hinting and that caused Natasha to laughed a bit as she walked around the corner and bumped into someone. Causing Jacob to look at them in worry. Only for Natasha to regain her footing and quickly grabbed the hand of the boy he bumped into before he fell. "Well as reactive as always, eh Natasha?" Jacob commented as she giggled at that.

"Ah, sorry!" A male voice spoke up revealing it to be a kid around sixteen with black shirt, navy blue pants, and a pair of white sneakers. He had brown wavy hair, purple eyes, fair complex, and cheeks that looks as if they still had their baby fat on them. Something that made Natasha internally squeal and want to hug and pinch as it made him look adorable. He also had a green and yellow bird on his shoulder as well looking at them curiously.

"Do not worry boy." Jacob spoke up. "It was Natasha's fault for not looking both ways, you have nothing to be blamed for." He replied.

"Still though." The boy muttered after he got himself up properly. "It was rather rude of me to bump into you as such." He replied before he blinked again. "Ah, sorry about that, my name is Kira Yamato." Kira introduced himself.

Natasha smiled. "Name's Natasha Romanov and the other guy is Jacob Anders." She said pointing back to him who waved as she shook hands with Kira. "So, what's a kid like you doing out here in the colony all by his lonesome?" She asked.

"Ah, just walking back home from a study group." Kira said as he rubbed his head a bit as both Jacob and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to tell me, you were studying with a group this late?" Natasha asked in with blinking eyes as Kira shrugged a bit. "Nerd." She whispered to Jacob who only rolled his eyes.

"You do know that no normal study session goes this late at night, right?" Jacob spoke up and pointed out as Kira looked down.

"Well, I was actually coming back from a small party that one of my friends was throwing." Kira admitted as he rubbed his head again as Natasha spoke up once more.

"You know there's nothing to be ashamed of, right?" Natasha questioned. "I mean you kids tend to do this kind of things, live a little right?" She said with a smile as she slapped his shoulder causing Kira to wince a bit.

"Yeah." Kira said weakly as he rubbed the part where Natasha slapped him. "Live a little, right." He commented.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not really big on parties, are you?" He guessed as Kira looked as if he was caught in a searchlight. "Figures, so let me guess, some friends drag you or something?" He asked.

"Not really completely true." Kira said as he spoke up a bit more easily. "I was invited, and because…there was a girl that I saw…" Kira trailed off as Jacob's eyes raised up at that.

Natasha was the first to react as she squealed and pulled Kira into a hug, forcing his face to go into her chest. "Oh, you are so adorable!" Natasha cooed. "I want to take you home, feed you, clothe you, and cuddle you!" She said as she rubbed her cheeks on a blushing Kira's face as she pulled him up to do so.

Jacob sighed as he palmed his face at the sight of Natasha obsessing over someone or something that she finds adorable. Wouldn't be the first time she did it, since she keeps on picking up stray animals, that included a wild bear at one point. He shuddered at that memory before he looked back to Natasha with a flat face. "Natasha, release the poor boy this instant." He said flatly.

"Never!" Natasha declared as Jacob sighed again before he started helping Kira get out of Natasha's grips. Damn her, she had an iron grip and Kira being a teen was not helping things as Natasha is a very womanly female and was actually somewhat okay in his position.

* * *

"Good to see that you two are back now." David commented as he raised an eyebrow at the two. "By the way, I managed to hack the security feeds on this colony after some time and now we have full disclosure of what goes in and out of the colony, I can't get into Morgenroete, since they got their own server that's separate and they got some pretty heavy firewalls as well."

"That's good to hear." Jacob groaned as he slumped into the couch. "Now I could really use some rest right now." He muttered as David blinked at that before he looked to Natasha who was energetic and somewhat pouty.

"What did Natasha do this time?" David asked in a flat tone as he continued to monitor the security feeds.

"She tried to kidnap a hapless teenager off the streets for being adorable and I had to pry him out of her grip." Jacob replied in an exhausted tone as David winced a bit at that. It was never easy getting things out of her grip when she set her mind to it.

"Damn it Natasha." David groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey! It was not my fault that Kira was so adorable!" She protested. "You have to admit that his admittance on crushing on that random girl is cute." She said with a smirk. "I can't imagine how nervous he would be if he met up and talk with her for real."

"I can hazard a guess." Jacob said dryly. "Guess we should get ready for our mission soon eh?" He commented as he turned to David who nodded.

"Now remember your Cover IDs." David said as the two nodded and tuned out for the night.

* * *

"...I suppose I could be the only one to actually infiltrate the place for now." David muttered to himself as he got a Section Chief Engineer's outfit on as he looked at his watch and then looked to see the facility itself. He soon sighed. "Can't believe those two got stuck with escorting a VIP Chief Engineer for now." He commented as he went into the facility.

As soon as he got in, he started exploring the place as best as he could to look for reports on the Mobile Suits and soon heard a sound causing him to duck as he peeked up from above the window in the second floor and narrowed his eyes as what he saw. Three trailers that were massive and big enough to fit three Mobile Suits were in there, not enough to actually have evidence but good circumstantial evidence considering the amount of armored personnel that guarding it.

Soon he heard footsteps coming in a certain direction and he maneuvered himself to hide around the corner and soon he could overhear their conversations and got interested the more and more details he heard.

"I'm telling you, we had to move the G Units already, ZAFT is here and we need to move it before it could get stolen." A voice explained.

"Are you bloody idiots!? Moving those G Units makes them vulnerable to be stolen along the way! Especially if they use Mobile Suits to steal it! None of our weapons will effectively destroy those GINNs." The second one hissed.

"Even then, that doesn't matter as long as we have the two remaining G Units, you know that those were the models that were going to be debuted as the most important ones, especially the Strike."

"They cannot be stolen! Especially the Strike since it was made to be the most adaptable of the five, and the Aegis is the only one that can fly and works perfectly in tandem with the Strike!" The man warned as he walked away with the other one as David soon stepped out of the shadows with a narrowed look in his eyes.

"G Units huh?" He muttered. "Sounds like Morgenroete did build them a series of Mobile Suits for the EA." He hummed in thought. "Best find those units and gather data on it if I can." He said as he followed the path to where the more restricted area was.

Unknown to him and many others ZAFT had started launching their Mobile Suits to steal the G Units. And when the first Ginn started its assault. That was when everything went bad in an instant.

David was walking in a hallway when he felt the explosions as he leaned against the wall to steady himself. "What the?!" he gasped out when he heard the familiar sounds of ZAFT Mobile Suits open fire. "Damn it!" He cursed, as he smashed his hand against the wall. "This mission is FUBAR now." He replied as he opened up his bag and pulled out a submachine gun and then loading it before he started running ahead.

* * *

"You know what that was right?" Jacob replied as he and Natasha ran to the hotel as everyone else was running to a shelter or in panic.

"I know, ZAFT is attacking a neutral colony at this moment." Natasha replied with a fierce scowl on her face as they gotten into a room where they reserved it for some important events and closed the windows and busted open the vents to reveal their pilot suits.

"Have to make sure that those bastards don't kill anyone else on our watch." Jacob replied as he and Natasha started stripping to put on their pilot suits and as soon as they finished, they busted open another vent to take out their guns and run to the docks.

"We know what to do." Natasha said with a scary look on her face as she and Jacob used their thruster packs attached to their backs to jump towards the docks. Before they soon reached it and entered in the code on one of the shipping crates and as it flashed green the doors opened up to reveal their Mobile Suits armed and waiting for them.

It was dark green Mobile Suit with a bright yellow visor, and armor and thrusters with a space backpack to provide extra energy and maneuverability. Equipped with vulcan pods, missile pods, heat knives, a heat sword, a shield, 90mm bullpup machine gun, and an assault shotgun. This was the RGM-79CA GM Raid Mobile Suit, the go to Mobile Suit types for Spec Ops among NAF Forces.

Soon the duo got into their Mobile Suits and started it up and as soon as the systems flashed green, the visors of both GM Raids lit up and soon they started walking just in time for GINN to have flown close to them only to get torn to shreds from Jacob's Raid Shotgun.

"You know, we don't have to hide our names at this point Ezekiel." Natasha spoke up as she and Jacob flew off as he scoffed to leave the docks to engage the majority of the ZAFT Mobile Suits.

"Why I was thinking the same thing Sasha." Ezekiel replied before he looked at the GINNs with a bloodthirsty grin. "Now let's teach them a proper lesson in violence, now shall we?" He questioned.

"Oh yes!" Sasha hissed as they took out their machine guns and opened fire on the ZAFT Mobile Suits while hearing their panic on the open channel.

"What the! Who the hell are they?" One pilot screamed in panic as Sasha blew him to bits with her machine gun destroying the critical parts.

"Those Mobile Suits, I've seen something similar to them!" One pilot screeched as Ezekiel threw his heat knife into the cockpit before pulling it out to continue his assault.

"Those Mobile Suits…those are GM Types! They're NAF Forces!" One of them screamed as opened fire at Sasha who calmly dodged it before letting loose a missile on him causing him to explode.

"More than that, that skill level, they're STARS Pilots! NAF's Special Forces!" One of them noted before Ezekiel pulled out his heat sword as he tried to retaliate with his own saber only for when the blade made contact with the heat sword, it was melted through and allowing Ezekiel to cut him down.

* * *

Ades got up from his command seat in shock. "What?!" he gasped out loud. "STARS Operatives are here?!" He said as he turned pale at the thought of facing off STARS operative. In the NAF Military, there exists a special branch known as STARS or Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Services. It is the most elite branch of soldiers that specialize in spying, espionage, assassination, wet works, Mobile Suit piloting, sniping, sneaking, and so on.

Supposedly the training is so intense that the dropout rate is at eighty percent, and that includes both Naturals and Coordinators. Those who managed to make it to STARS are often among the most dangerous military assets that NAF has to offer. As not only does STARS have access to some of the best training and military gear, they also get specialized Mobile Suits tuned to make them nightmares on the battlefield.

About a year ago, it was said that a team of CGUEs were carelessly invading NAF territory and attacked one of their ships, under the assumption that it was an EA Ship from a distance, a single black GM Raid was sent to deal with them. Not one of them came back alive from that mission and the only reason why ZAFT even knew where that team went was because NAF was "gracious" enough to return the remains of their team with a firm reminder to stay out of their territory. All that they got out of the Black Boxes was the sounds of screaming and Jazz playing.

Rau growled at what he heard. "It seems that instead of a gathering of insects, we instead came across a pack of wolves." He stated as he rubbed his forehead before he left. "I will go out to see what I can do to fight these STARS Agents." Rau replied. "You have command Ades." He ordered.

Ades blinked once and then twice before he nodded. "Understood, sir, and please hurry." He replied as the GM Raids already destroyed eight of their GINNs already. As Rau got to the Mobile Suit Hanger he saw that he CGUE was modified with the Assault Shroud to make it tougher for intense combat and soon Rau did the mandatory systems check and soon launched.

As Rau was launched out of his ship and heading straight into combat, he was trembling somewhat, but it wasn't from fear but out of excitement. "Now then, let us see what the Operatives of STARS are made of." Rau said with a grin as he headed off to face one of them.

* * *

David gunned down a ZAFT soldier that was in his way and sighed as he rubbed off the sweat off his brow. "Damn it, I didn't expect them to infiltrate the place so soon." David muttered as he continued to run down the hallway. "Then again, none of the employees here are actually soldiers." David reminded himself before he stopped and soon heard the voices of someone coming. He soon hid himself before he peeked out to see that it was, to his surprise, two kids.

Soon he got out and aimed his submachine gun at them causing them to both to gasp and raise their hands in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!" The boy asked as he looked at David.

David simply narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea what two civilians are doing this deep into the facility and you clearly have no intention of stopping either." He replied playing the role of a combat rated engineer still. "But none of you are authorized to be here. Now turn back and get to a shelter." He ordered.

Soon the girl spoke up looking very serious and determined. "I can't turn back here!" She shouted. "There's something that I have to verify!" She said with a small hint of desperation.

"Listen here girl and just…" David started but trailed off as he took a closer look at her and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Cagalli Yula Athha." He breathed out as the boy's eyes widened in disbelief as well. "What are you doing here far away from your homeland right now?" He questioned seriously.

"Wait, she's the Princess!?" the boy asked in shock. As Cagalli reluctantly nodded. "But why are you here?!" He asked in a demanding yet worried tone.

Just as she was about to speak David noticed the explosion wreaking havoc on the structure and pulled them away from the collapsing roof and threw them away as he got over them and covered them as best as he could with his body. As soon as the shaking stopped he got up and his eyes widened as now the way back to where the kids came from was completely blocked.

David growled and smashed the wall with his fist. "Damn it!" he cursed as he looked to the two. "Okay, since the way is blocked, you two are staying with me until we get to a shelter, understood?" he ordered as the two kids nodded. "Good, now follow me." he said as he thought to himself over what just happened. 'The daughter of Athha is here, and the only way is forward.' David thought to himself as he ran ahead. 'The President's not going to like this.'

Soon they heard gunfire and he motioned them to stop as he approached the end of the hallway and looked down and blinked at the sight and widened his eyes at what he saw. The objective of his mission was here all the damned time.

Mobile Suits.

Then he could see the remaining defenders trying to fight off the ZAFT soldiers that came to attack them and then one of the red suited ones noticed him and opened fire on him causing him to back quickly and then he opened fire on the pilot and a few other green suited ones as well.

While he was retaliating Cagalli crawled over to see what was over there and gasped at what she saw and tightened the grip on her hands as she gritted her teeth. "I knew it, father you betrayed us all!" She yelled as David looked to his side and pushed her out of the way as some of the bullets try to hit her.

"Damn it all!" He cursed. "I do not have time for this." He hissed as he glared at Cagalli and the kid. "Listen up both of you, get to that shelter over there while I provide you with firing cover, do I make myself clear?" he gritted through his teeth as both of them nodded. "Good, now go!" He ordered as opened fire on the ZAFT soldiers once again and moved the other way to keep the focus on him as he got the kids to safety.

David soon got back into cover once he ran out of ammo and breathed as he looked at how much ammo he had left and frowned as he only has about two magazines left, not counting the half full one in his belt. He soon looked back and blinked in shock as he saw the kid that was with Cagalli earlier only to see him run under fire and jumped down to where one of the Mobile Suits were. He soon overheard the talk he had with the remaining woman and got the drift that there were no more shelters left. Soon he saw that a ZAFT team was coming in and he unleashed a full magazine's worth of ammo on them, killing them all from on top before he turned back and blinked.

"Did that kid just get into a Mobile Suit?!" He questioned with a look on his face as he looked around to see that the whole place was on fire. "Damn it, have to get out now." He muttered as he looked around and saw the exit and soon made his way and kicked it open, just in time to see the Mobile Suit that he was in standing up and about to make its way out. "Frack." He cursed before he left the building as it started exploding all over the place now.

Soon he opened fire at one of the windows and jumped out before any of the explosions could get him. Soon he took a deep breathe in and then exhaled before he looked back to see that the two Mobile Suits were flying out of the destroyed facility now. "This is going to suck." David muttered as he ran for safety.

 **Cosmic Era Codex (North American Federation)**

 **Overview: The North American Federation is the neutral nation of North America as Canada and Mexico suffered severe economic recessions and loss of major infrastructure during the Reconstruction War Period, both nations were annexed with the USA of old to create the North American Federation. It is also one of the largest neutral entities in the Cosmic Era.**

 **History: During the Reconstruction War period, plenty of nations fell and rose, and the United States of America was no exception. However, the remnants of those who believed in the USA of old managed to climb their way to the top and became the founders of a new nation, the North American Federation or NAF, as it is known throughout the world. During the early years after NAF's founding, the nation that is regarded as the successor to the USA of old, was in an extremely delicate position as it had come out of the Reconstruction War with a nation in crisis. The people were in panic, the energy crisis was still affecting them, and a lot of infrastructure was either lost, destroyed, outdated, or too few. During the period, the new administration launched a whole series of infrastructure building projects and called upon help from nations that were sympathetic to their cause, chief among them were United Emirates of Orb and Kingdom of Scandinavia. As a result of both foreign aid and infrastructure building projects, the North American Federation was able to survive its early years and began to become a nation worthy of succeeding the USA of old.**

 **Government: Much like the USA of old, the nation is still lead by a President and Congress, that has since expanded to accommodate for the arrival of Mexican and Canadian Senators. However, NAF had abolished the two party systems, as both parties before and during the Reconstruction War era were filled with increasingly extreme politicians on both side, causing a small Civil War to erupt in America during the Reconstruction War Era, Congress no longer holds the power that it once held because of how much corruption there was among the old Congress, and a Committee was established to listen all of the issues of all Senators and decide to do what is best in relation to both the big and small picture.**


End file.
